Second Generation
by plain-old-me
Summary: Orihime and Uryuu's son tells the story about his parents... Took place waaaaay after after the major winter battle.


**Title:** Second Generation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach... Seriously... I want to tho...

Please R&R...

Another IshiHime Story... I'm kinda obsessed with this couple...

* * *

**Second Generation**

My name is Seichiro. I'm a high school student, first year. I'm a track and field athlete. I must say that I'm quite popular in my school. What can I say? Girls dig me… I live with my mom in a medium sized house. My father died when I was in 3rd grade. Ojii-san sometimes visits me. Okaa-chan said that I really look like my father, except my hair that took her side and my popularity in school. Other students were afraid to my father… From what I can remember, Too-san did not look threatening at all… I wonder why…

Okay, enough about me. This story is not about me. This story is about my parents. Oka-chan is the most beautiful lady that I ever know. Not that I have an Oedipus complex or something.. It's the reality. Tatsuki-baa-chan, Kaa-chan's best friend said that a lot of guys fell for her on their high school. I love my mom… but she got no taste in cooking. Honest to heaven, she would mixed chocolate with ramen and rice.. The condition is getting worse if Rangiku-baa-san come to visit. (Don't tell her I called her obaa-san…), then they would make a bizarre food festival or sumthin' like that. If it's happen, I'd rather go eat outside.

Kaa-chan did not have any relative. Her older brother died when she was in Junior high. Since then she was living alone.

As I said before, Too-san died when I was in 3rd grade after a long time illness. Jii-san said that he's been sick all his life, but he never mentioned anything about it, not even to Kaa-chan until his final moment. Too-san lost his mother almost at the same age as I lost him. And Jii-san was not a very compassionate person in the world. I bet he often gets lonely.

My parents have passed so many hardships together. They're fighters. Back in high school the world was threatened by these bad guys who want to destroy the world and the Soul Society. My parents and their friends fight to destroy them. I wish I could fight too. I inherit both of my parents' powers. I must say that I'm strong. Too-san has trained me how use my power. I remember what he said. "Listen, Sei-kun, you can only use your power to protect the people you care about. Power did not exist to scare people, but to protect them,"

Too-san always looks pale and fragile, but as my Kaa-chan said, he was a tough fighter. I don't know how they were begun to date. I knew that Too-san was the one who fall in love with Kaa-chan in the first place. She was head over feet with Kurosaki-ji-san (Rangiku-baa-san told me). Kaa-chan said that Too-san was a serious guy, a real bookworm. He's on top of the class in every subject. Too-san promised Kaa-chan that he'll always protect her even before she knew that he loves her.

After those battles they have endured, Kaa-chan was broken hearted after knowing that Kurosaki-jii-san only thinks her as a friend. I don't know why, but she was always talks to Too-san every time she has problem. She said that he makes her feel like she was with Tatsuki-baa-san who was aftering her international title on Judo that time. After they finished high school, Too-san went abroad to after his medicine study. Before he went, Too-san said that he loves her and he'll always wait until she could love him back.

Seven years later, Too-san came back and marries her. A year later, little old me was born. Too-san knew that she hasn't forgotten Kurosaki-jii-san completely, tho she tried to hide it, but he think it was enough… Too-san teaches me to control my power even though Kaa-chan often scolds him. She wants me to focus on my study. I also know that she hates fights, despite being an excellent fighter her self.

As Too-san's disease slowly took the best out of him, his power slowly disappear also. He can't continue to work. One night, when I was alone with him, "Sei-kun," he called weakly. I snuggled beside him, tried to avoid the IV and oxygen tube. He refused to be taken to the hospital. "Why aren't you sleep, Too-san? Are you feeling better?" He just smiled. He pats my head. "Listen, Seichiro-kun. You have to tell your Kaa-chan that you love her every single day…" He inhales. "...You have to take care of her with all your power, promised me, okay…" he said. I nodded with determination. "Yes, Too-san, you can count on me. With Quincy's honor." He smiles. "Gomen nassai ne, Sei-kun… I put too much weight on you…." He said drowsily then he closed his eyes, sleeping. I don't understand the words he was saying. Why he apologized to me for? I snuggled on his arm tighter. I can feel his hand caressing my hair. " I love you, Seichiro…" he whisper. My Too-san getting weaker every single breath he took.

I remember that day. I was on P.E, when a teacher calls me and drive me to Jii-san's hospital. Kurosaki-jii-san, Chado-jii-san, Tatsuki-baa-san, Rangiku-baa-san, Abarai-jii and Rukia-baa-san and the old Kurosaki-jiji were there. All my parents' comrades, but I can't find either Ka-chan or Too-san. Tatsuki-baa-san hold me. "What happen?" I ask. "Where's Kaa-chan?" Jii-san came out from a room. "Jii-san!" I run toward him. As usual, he looks cold. I don't care, I feel like I'm with Too-san when I was with him. "Kaa-chan where's Kaa-chan?". He hold me. And took me inside the room. I can see my Kaa-chan from a glass window. She was crying. She was holding someone's hand on the bed. That long fingers did not move. Kaa-chan shifted. I finally saw who the one on the bed is.

Too-san's lying there. Did not move. His chest did not moving, that mean he did not breathe, that mean… "You have to be strong, okay, Seichiro. You're the man in the house now," Jii-san said. I open the glass door. "Kaa-chan?" I called. She sees me with her tear filled eyes. I hold her. I look at my Too-san. He seems so peace. Like he was sleeping. His promise is fulfilled. He protected Kaa-chan, the woman he loves until his final moment. Now it's my turn, my turn to protect her. Our princess, Orihime. "Don't worry, Kaa-chan, I'll protect you from everything." That was my words to her.

Thanks for reading...


End file.
